La flamme
by Dyshak
Summary: Clexa : Les deux commandantes ont un gros problème. Comment feront-elles pour s'en sortir ? Les morts s'annoncent nombreux... Rated T pour la violence. ( Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre si vous n'avez pas vu le début de la saison 3 mais il n'y a pas de spoil ! ) Avec le témoignage des survivants.
1. Clarke, les origines du mal

Clarke arriva en trombe devant le trône de Lexa, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Titus qui signifiait clairement que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Heda fronça ses sourcils imperceptiblement tandis que Clarke essayait de rester calme, et déclara :

\- " Laisse nous Titus. "

Clarke regarda Titus partir puis se retourna vers Lexa. Elle était en colère, ça se voyait. Elle n'a jamais pu le cacher, même sur l'Arche tout le monde savait quand elle avait de forts sentiments. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda la commandante dans les yeux et déclara :

\- " Tu l'as fait ? "

Son interlocutrice se leva, elle était tendue. Elle lui répondit, avec froideur :

\- " Non Clarke kom skaikru. Je ne l'ai pas fait. "

Elle aurait dû. Elle aurait dû le faire elle lui avait promis ! Clarke s'avança vers le mur et tapa de toutes ses forces contre celui ci. Elle le regretta immédiatement.

Elle entendit Lexa s'avancer vers elle et lui fit :

\- " Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état juste pour ça Clarke. Je le ferai quand je serai prête. "

La blonde avait un regard noir et elle chuchota, assez fort pour que Lexa entende :

\- " Si tu le fais avant ce soir… je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. " Elle ajouta : " Tout. "

Lexa considéra cette proposition : c'est vrai qu'elle se demandait beaucoup de choses à propos de la jeune commandante. Mais pouvait-elle faire un tel sacrifice ?

Elle soupira et fit non de la tête, sans regret.

Clarke grogna et cria de frustration. Elle était prête à tout. Elle ajouta donc d'autres arguments pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait :

\- " Je te dirai tout. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec moi pendant tout une journée. "

Clarke ne faisait presque pas attention à ce qu'elle promettait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lexa elle, rougit en pensant à une Clarke lui obéissant. Elle la considéra quelques instants et lui demanda :

\- " Tout ce que je veux ? " Elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle en la regardant intensément " Vraiment tout Clarke ? "

Celle ci lui rétorqua avec un sourire, fière d'avoir réussit

\- " Oui, tout. "

 _C'est ainsi que toutes les bougies dans la chambre de Lexa moururent dans d'atroces souffrances._

* * *

Hey ! Je pense j'ai été un peu trop fan des bougies ces derniers temps :') j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	2. Lexa, le juge est une femme

\- " Tu es sûre Clarke ? "

La blonde reconsidéra ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, et ce n'était pas très glorieux. Elle avait peut être fait une erreur et, face au petit sourire narquois de la commandante, elle se sentait piégée. Elle se mordit fortement la joue, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Pour ne pas se mettre à tomber de rire ? Ou juste pour réfléchir un peu plus longtemps ? Elle fixa Lexa avec des yeux de chien battu et lui demanda :

\- " Il n'y a pas d'autres… " Elle fût coupée par Lexa qui savait où elle voulait en venir :

\- " Non. Aucune autre. "

Heda regarda la jeune femme se tenant devant elle, enfin elle essayait de la regarder parce qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de lumière dans sa chambre. Elle croisa les bras se sentant partir dans un fou rire qui ne tarda pas à venir. Oui, la grande Heda était littéralement en train de pleurer de rire.

Clarke jura, parlant dans sa barbe. On pouvait entendre les mots " électricité " " ampoule " " lumière " qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle regarda Lexa et la trouva vraiment mignonne mais c'était pas le moment de penser ça. Elle l'avait trompée quand même !

Lexa l'interrogea alors tout en rigolant :

\- " Tu… tu es vraiment sûre.. que tu n'ai.. n'aimes pas les bougies ? "

Clarke soupira et se résigna :

\- " Bon d'accord, remet les. "

Et c'est ainsi Mesdames et Messieurs, que les bougies, monstrueusement attaquées par deux jeunes femmes, sont revenus à la vie.


	3. La meilleure amie de la mariée

" Non sérieusement Lexa, on ne peut pas la prendre comme témoin à notre mariage ! "

Lexa regarda sa futur femme d'un air nonchalant et déclara :

" Si. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, quand Costia était… parti, Anya, je suis devenue Heda, quand les 12 clans ont été réunit et bien d'autres fois encore ! Je la veux près de moi pour mon mariage. "

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de Heda. Lexa se tenait à côté d'une des deux statues se trouvant de parts et d'autres de son lit tandis que Clarke était devant ce lit. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas sa fiancée.

" Lexa… Tu ne veux pas prendre Indra ? Ou même Titus ! Mais pas elle ! "

La brunette envoya balader cette proposition d'un geste et lui assura :

" Le choix d'un témoin fait partie de nos plus anciennes traditions Clarke. Nous avons toutes deux un témoin à choisir. Je t'ai laissé prendre Octavia, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Tu ne dois pas interférer dans mes décisions, surtout celles de cette nature ! Tu dois me comprendre, ta.. ta jalousie "

Elle fût vite coupée par la blonde :

" Moi ? Jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore ? "

Lexa reprit aussi vite que Clarke la coupa, pour indiquer :

" Si tu n'es pas jalouse alors laisse la être le témoin ! "

Et oui, Lexa connaissait bien sa futur femme. Elle relevait toujours les défis et elle savait qu'avec cette déclaration, il lui serait presque impossible de refuser. L'hésitation se lisait dans les yeux de Clarke mais cela fit place à un autre sentiment. Elle jura un peu et se retourna pour être dos à Lexa. Elle détestait quand Heda arrivait à ses fins avec elle. Elle se résigna et murmura :

" Hmmf, bien. "

Lexa lui fit un énorme sourire et rétorqua : " Bien. "

Elle s'approcha de sa futur femme et lui donna un baiser sur la nuque.

 _C'est ainsi que la première bougie de chevet assista à un mariage._

 _Hey !_ _Je viens tout juste de voir une photo de Clexa et j'avais besoin d'écrire ça ! J'espère que ça vous redonnera un peu le sourire !_


	4. Je t'aimais, Je t'aime, Et je t'aimerai

Ces histoires étaient d'abord destinées à vous faire rire un peu, mais parfois il faut redevenir serieux … juste le temps d'une histoire.

 **ATTENTION ce chapitre contient des spoilers du 3*07 !**

 **OoOoO**

Son " sang " était encore sur elle, sur ses mains, sur ses bras, partout. Elle allait avoir des ennuis, elle le savait. Mais là tout de suite Clarke ne pouvait décemment pas penser à ça. Elle était morte.

La jeune blonde lui avait prononcé le discours que disait les Grounders, juste avant qu'elle ne meurt. Clarke s'était accroupit. Titus l'avait emporté. Elle était seule dans la pièce.

Un silence de mort régnait

Dehors la vie continuait.

Elle se releva ne voulant pas rester là. Elle voulut partir mais la porte était bloquée. Elle fronçaa les sourcils, prit de l'élan et fonça droit vers la porte

BOUM

\- _Aïe 9o &^ ##_ ( pour les plus sensibles, je ne peux me permettre de retranscrire ses paroles ).

Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, elle allait sûrement avoir un bleu demain. Elle vint vers le lit, là où elle était morte mais ne pu se résoudre à s'allonger dessus. Toute son âme s'y était écoulée.

Alors elle attendit. Attendit qu'on la libère. Attendit son trépas.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la jeune blonde se mit en position de défense. Titus déboula dans la pièce portant le même chapeau qu'une ancienne terrienne avait avant l'apocalypse...

De Fontenay, elle s'en rappelait !

Clarke, malgré la gravité de la situation commença à rire face à cet homme. Lui n'avait pas une tête à rire, il était même apeuré. La blonde, entre deux soubresauts lui demanda :

\- _Mais mais... pou-pourquoi ça ?_

Elle montrait son chapeau.

Titus lui répondit gravement, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de clarke :

\- _A cause de ce que vous appelez les enterrements Ckark Kom Skikru ... Lexa avait entendu parlé de différents accoutrements et... voilà._

 _\- Mais non Titus ! Ca c'est un chapeau pour femme!_

Elle s'approcha de lui et le retira avant de tomber par terre de rire.

Titus secoua sa tête et demanda

 _\- Quoi ?_

Clarke ressemblait à un petit chien, sur le dos, en train de rigoler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive : Titus portait une perruque blonde.

C'est alors que la tête de Lexa apparut. Elle pleurait. Clarke se calma aussitôt, mit un genou à terre pour se relever mais glissa quand elle vit la tenue de sa femme. Elle portait une robe, rouge, faites pour la traditionnelle danse du flamenco si elle en croyait les images vu sur l'arche. Clarke se remit à rire, tapait des pieds et des mains sur le sol mais Heda l'arrêta :

 _\- Pourquoi ris-tu, Clarke ? C'est tout sauf drôle.. elle.. elle.. elle est morte !_

\- _Oui... je sais_ , répondit cette dernière, _m-mais Lexa vos habits_... elle repartit dans un autre fou rire.

Heda fronca ses sourcils, pencha sa tête vers Clarke et lui fit :

 _\- Reyes m'a dit que c'était ce que vous portiez pour un enterrement..._

Clarke se jura d'embrasser Raven pour ça. Elle regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient un peu brûlées à cause de la morte. Elle le fit remarquer à Lexa et celle-ci s'accroupit pour prendre soin d'elle.

C'est ainsi, Mesdames et Messieurs, qu'après beaucoup d'aventures, la première bougie du monde mourut dès mains de Titus.

Mais grâce à l'amour -certes non désiré- de Clarke, elle fût ramenée à la vie. Autre part. C'était la première " personne " à y aller.

Avant c'était un endroit sombre, remplit de désespoir.

Mais depuis que cette bougie y est, le lieu est appelé :

 _La cité des lumières._


End file.
